


Whatever the Right Way Is

by onemanbellarmy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/onemanbellarmy
Summary: “I just wish,” he said, not looking at her but at the floor, “that I could say the right thing, do the right thing, to make this easier for you. Whatever you want from me, I want to do it. I want to be there for you in whatever the right way is for you, Clary.”-City of Heavenly Fire





	Whatever the Right Way Is

“I just wish,” he said, not looking at her but at the floor, “that I could say the right thing, do the right thing, to make this easier for you. Whatever you want from me, I want to do it. I want to be there for you in whatever the right way is for you, Clary.”

_-City of Heavenly Fire_

 

“Ratface.”

“Blondie.” Simon was remarkably unfazed, Clary thought as she tried to resist the many and contradictory impulses she so often struggled with when it came to Jace.

She wanted to ignore him, just to reassure herself by making him prove he cared.

She wanted to yell at him for picking on Simon, just to have a legitimate reason to yell at him.

She wanted to let him apologize, then forgive him, and make everything between them all right again.

She wanted to slap him, just to remind herself she could.

She wanted to strangle him.

She wanted to kiss —

Wait.

Wherever had _that_ come from?

Jace raised an eyebrow at Clary, who had suddenly, inexplicably started blushing furiously and was now determinedly avoiding his gaze. “You all right there, Clary?”

“Simon, I’ll see you later,” she mumbled, still refusing to look at Jace. Hastily she grabbed her coffee and made to push past him.

“Hey.” Jace took her gently by the arm. “Come on, Clary, this is stupid.”

“Isn’t it, though?” She finally looked up, and he could see that her green eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

For once in his life, Jace had a moment of clarity regarding this girl. _Or should that be “Clary-ty”? Oh, shut up,_ he told himself. “It’s not just me, is it?”

“What?” She stopped fighting to get away.

He dropped into her vacated chair, shifting his grip to her wrists. “Clary, come on. You know you can tell me anything.”

She scoffed. “I’m still mad at you.”

He nodded. “I know.” And he really did.

So he wasn’t at all surprised when, a few seconds later, she finally let the tears fall from her eyes and the truth fall from her lips.

All he could really do — all that she wanted him to do — was to listen. And be there.

And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been going through my old writing journals, and I found this fic that I think I only posted on Tumblr - so here it is! Unedited from my years-old writing, because I'm not mentally prepared to deal with that atm. It was, at some point, theoretically an outtake from MPride, but I decided it didn't really fit into that timeline.
> 
> I don't write much TMI anymore, but you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://onemanbellarmy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
